Você quer ?
by Lillyth
Summary: Kagome e suas amigas resolvem sair numa noite nada especial, mas esta, acaba virando a mais importante e esperada da sua vidaa...[nome e fic alterados]
1. Início

** Oii! Olha eu aki d novu! Dessa vez eu escrevi uma short-fic...que por sinal, é a Kagome quem narra...**

**Mandem review tah?**

_**Resumo: **Kagome sai uma noite com quatro amigas, e elas vão até uma boate para se divertirem um pouco. Quando chegam lá, três delas largam a garota e Sango sozinhas numa mesa. E é nesse momento que entram dois rapazes encantadores por quem as duas se apaixonam. O resto é história..._

**Boa leitura, Lilly-chan**

* * *

_**Como num passe de mágica**_

Eu, Sango, Yuka, Erri e Ayumi estávamos indo para uma festa numa casa noturna conhecida por elas, mas que eu nunca tinha sequer ouvido falar.

No começo eu não queria ir, mas agora, analisando tudo que me aconteceu naquele dia, e naquela festa, eu acho que a melhor coisa que eu já fiz na vida foi ir com elas...

* * *

Quando nós chegamos lá, arrumamos uma mesa no primeiro andar da boate, bem perto da pista de dança.

Elas logo estavam paquerando lindos rapazes que foram até nossa mesa e chamaram elas pra dançar. Elas, obviamente aceitaram. Apenas ficamos na mesa eu e Sango; não que tivéssemos sido rejeitadas pelos outros garotos de lá, é que nós nunca fomos muito "avançadas" com Yuka e as outras meninas.

Ficamos conversando, bebendo...refrigerante porque nós não gostamos de bebidas alcoólicas, e apenas observando o movimento da casa, isso incluía os dois rapazes que estavam entrando no exato momento em que nos viramos para a porta.

Ele era ma-ra-vi-lho-so! Eu nunca tinha visto um homem tão lindo assim na minha vida. Ele parecia ser um youkai, porque tinha olhos dourados e longos cabelos prateados. Mas a melhor coisa nele, eram suas lindas orelhinhas...O outro parecia ser um simples humano, era muito bonito também, mas eu só conseguia olhar para o lindo rapaz de olhos dourados.

"Ai Kagome, eu acho que estou apaixonada!" – me disse Sango observando o outro rapaz, que tinha cabelos negros e curtos.

"E eu estou sem ar!" – enquanto me abanava com a mão livre. Nós duas estávamos com cara de boba.

"Tomara que a gente chame a atenção deles...quem sabe assim, eles ficam mais tempo aqui até nós tomarmos coragem de ir até lá" – eu disse.

De repente, eu senti que me observavam e quando me virei, vi ninguém mais, ninguém menos...que o Kouga.

Kouga é um youkai-lobo que vive tentando me levar pra sair com ele desde que nos conhecemos por causa dessas mesmas amigas que me levaram na boate.

Ele veio até mim e disse:

"Olá Kagome, Sango! Que coincidência!" – coincidência nada! Depois eu fui descobrir que a Yuka tinha avisado a ele que nós estávamos lá.

"É mesmo! Você está acompanhado Kouga?" – eu não acredito que a Sango vai fazer isso...

"Infelizmente não...quem eu quero não me quer..." –olhando pra mim...nossa! Essa foi a indireta mais direta que eu já recebi.

"Que pena pra você..." – eu disse com a cara mais deslavada do mundo.

"Então porque não vem se sentar com a gente?" -eu ainda mato você Sango!

"Eu posso mesmo?" – com uma cara de paspalho.

"Se estamos te convidando..." – Sangozinha, espera só até chegarmos em casa...Ah! Eu esqueci de dizer que nós moramos juntas. Aliás, moramos nós cinco numa 'república', e como tivemos uma folguinha na faculdade, viemos parar aqui.

"Ótimo!" – e com isso ele sentou bem do meu lado. Por que será?

Sango ficou conversando com ele enquanto eu estava naquele joguinho de olha não olha com o rapaz youkai da outra mesa.

Pra quem não sabe eu vou explicar no que se baseia esse 'jogo'.

Em primeiro lugar você tem que estar paquerando alguém, ou simplesmente estar de olho. Depois, você fica olhando pra essa pessoa até ela olhar pra você. Quando ela fizer isso, você simplesmente vira o rosto pra outro lugar como se não fosse com você. E fica nisso até um dos dois tomar alguma iniciativa.

No meu caso, nenhum de nós parece que vai tomar alguma atitude.

Voltando a nossa mesa, eu começo a prestar atenção na conversa de Sango e Kouga, e ele me convida pra dançar.

"Venha Kagome! Essa música é muito legal!" – já de pé enquanto me estendia a mão.

"Oh não Kouga, não quero dançar agora...talvez mais tarde..." – recusando educadamente o convite. Tá vendo como eu sou educada? Ele é que me estressa às vezes.

"Ah! Você vai mesmo recusar um pedido tão bom desses!" – iiii, ele já bebeu um pouco demais...

"Sinto muito, mas vou..." – com o meu melhor sorriso amarelo.

"Pára de charme e vem logo K-chan!" – me puxando. Onde a Sango se mete numa hora dessas! Ah, ela foi ao banheiro ¬¬'

"Me larga Kouga! Eu vou gritar!"– e eu estou falando sério...é bom ele me largar de uma vez! Espera...quem está vindo ali? Ah meu Deus! É o...

"Solta ela cara, você num está vendo que ela não quer dançar com você?" – é ele mesmo! Meu youkai! Bom...não meu...mas ele veio do mesmo jeito! Ai que emoção!

"Não se mete! Ela é minha mulher e tem que fazer o que eu quero!" – XD! O Kouga e essa mania de falar pra todo mundo que eu sou mulher dele...eu mereço...¬¬

"Eu acho que você está um pouco acima do nível normal de álcool..." – nossa, ele gosta de falar...por que ele não falou logo "bêbado" ? Deve ser porque ele é mais velho e provavelmente mais rico, por isso tem um linguajar mais sofisticado...

"Olha aqui...eu acho melhor você não se meter, porque se não vai sobrar pra você...seu cara de cachorro!"

"Feh! Eu não vou nem discutir com você porque você está bêbado...e é um lobo fedido!" – bem...ele não é tão refinado quanto eu pensava...mas tudo bem...ele é liiiindo!

"Você me chamou de quê! Eu vou quebrar a sua cara!" - mas antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, caiu no chão, e dormiu. XP

"Eu acho que não..." – disse o Youkai – "E você?" – ele está falando comigo?

"Eu o que?"

"Você está bem? Ele não te machucou não é?" – ele parece preocupado...que kawaii!

"Não, eu estou bem...e obrigada pela a ajuda!" – eu disse sorrindo...agora ele vai se apresentar, eu também, e daí vamos viver juntos para sempre...ai Kagome, como você sonha...'

"De nada, eu não gostei dele no momento em que veio sentar com vocês...err...quer dizer...eu não quis dizer isso...eu" – iiii! Ele está envergonhado! Ai meu Deus, ele estava mesmo me paquerando...ou quase...

"Tudo bem...Meu nome é Kagome, prazer..." – é melhor eu não constrange-lo.

"Inuyasha..." – ele beijou a minha mão...aaah!Eu vou desmaiar...alguém me segura!Alguém não, você!

"O que você acha de nós juntarmos nossas mesas? Meu amigo gostou muito da sua amiga..." – ele disse depois que soltou minha mão.

"Ótimo!Sango também gostou dele, e assim podemos conversar também..." – é!

"Então eu vou até lá avisa-lo, você avisa sua amiga..." – se afastando. Nãããão! Fica aqui!

Não demorou muito até nós quatros já estivéssemos conversando animadamente, mas separados em pares. Sango e Miroku, e Inuyasha e eu...

De repente, eu ouvi um som peculiar de tapa, e eu e Inuyasha nos viramos, e vimos o Miroku com a mão direita sobre a bochecha, e Sango vermelha e bufando de raiva.

"Miroku!" – Inuyasha o repreendeu.

"O que aconteceu Sango? Vocês estavam conversando tão entusiasmados!"

"Ele...esse...hentai!"

"Sango, me perdoe, minha mão é amaldiçoada!" – hã!

"Quer dizer que...ele...?" – eu não acredito que ele fez isso...

"Você sempre faz isso seu tarado! Por que você não podia ser direito pelo menos uma vez!"

"Miroku! Nunca mais chegue perto de mim!" – ela pegou a cadeira, e colocou do meu lado.

"Mas..., Sango, me desculpe!" – levantando da cadeira dele e vindo pra perto dela.

"Saia!"

"Eu prometo nunca mais deixar minha mão chegar perto de você!" – ajoelhando na frente dela. Que fofo!

"E-Eu...não volto atrás!" – Hunft! Do jeito que eu te conheço, eu duvido que você consiga ficar longe dele até nós irmos embora...

"Por favor!"

"..."

"Eu gostei tanto de você!" – com carinha de cachorro pidão.

"Está bem!"

"Mesmo?"

"É! Mas com uma condição..." – levantando.

"O que você quiser!"

"Vamos dançar!" – puxando-o para a pista...que sortuda!

Eles ficaram dançando por alguns minutos...porque logo depois já estavam se beijando...

Eu e o Youkai, que depois de um tempinho de conversa me disse que era um Hanyou, ficamos conversando, e ele me contou tudo da vida dele, e eu da minha. Parecia até que nós já nos conhecíamos há anos! Você sabe como é isso né? Foi amor a primeira vista!

"Você quer?" – o que? Ele está me perguntando se eu quero beija-lo? É claro!

"Quer o que?" – melhor num dá bandeira...

"Dançar é claro!" -sorrindo pra mim.

"Ah! É isso..." – eu não devia parecer desanimada...mas eu estou!Eu queria um beijo sabe, daqueles de cinema...

"Você queria outra coisa?" – olha só...ele está entendendo muito bem o que eu quero, por que não faz logo alguma coisa então?

"Não..." – só viver com você pelo resto da minha vida...

"Não o que?" – ele está brincando comigo!

"Como assim?" – grrr...você está me deixando confusa!

"Você não quer dançar, ou não quer outra coisa?" – eu estou vendo que ele está se segurando pra não rir.

"Os dois!" – fiquei brava!

"Por que? Você parecia com vontade de fazer o que eles estão fazendo..." – apontando discretamente para Sango e Miroku, dançavam e se beijavam praticamente ao mesmo tempo...como conseguem?

"Não quero mais!" – eu ainda estou brava...deu pra perceber né?

"Que pena...porque eu queria..." – queria?

"Queria o que?" – chegou a minha vez de brincar com você!

"Depende..."

"Eu não estou entendendo nada!" – e não estou mesmo! Você vai embaralhar a minha cabeça seu baka!

"hehe..."

"Não vai falar não?"

"Eu quero o que você quer, mas como você disse que não quer..."

"Fale na língua de gente! Quer o que?" – detalhe, eu quase gritei com ele...tanto faz, ele tem orelhas de cachorro, escuta tudo muuuito bem...

"Depende do que você queria..." – rindo...provavelmente de mim...

"Grr...esqueça!" – vou até a saída...preciso de ar!

"Espere!" – ele está me seguindo...que bom!

Nós paramos na calçada, do lado de fora da boate. Eu resolvi sentar e ele me acompanhou.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. Eu estava pensando no que ele estava sentindo por mim. '_Será que ele gosta de mim como eu gosto dele'_. Ele eu já não sei o que estava fazendo, além de olhar a rua...Até ele quebrar o silêncio.

"Você ficou brava comigo?" – ele parece preocupado.

"Não..." – que mentira!

"Eu acho que ficou..."

"Fiquei sim...mas só um pouquinho..." – digo rindo e indicando a quantidade da minha raiva unindo o dedo indicador ao polegar.

"Mas mesmo sendo esse pouquinho, eu quero pedir desculpa..." – que kawaii! Ele está me pedindo desculpas...será que ele gosta de mim?

"Não precisa Inu..."

"Precisa sim!" – ele me interrompeu!Baka! – "Se nós queremos ter alguma coisa, é melhor que comecemos com o pé direito..."

"Hã!" – ai-meu-Deus! Ele gosta de mim! Ele gosta de mim!

"Você não quer?" – ai não, de novo não!

"Não vai começar né?"

"Desculpe!"

"Tudo bem..." – eu estou tão feliz por você gostar de mim que eu perdôo tudo!

"Ótimo!"

"Hm...E agora?"

"Agora...eu vou fazer uma coisa que nós dois queremos..." – jura!

"Que bom!" – sorrindo...até ele me beijar...

Uau! Eu nem sei como descrever o beijo dele! É doce, suave, ao mesmo tempo sensual e ardente! Ele beija muito bem! Melhor do que qualquer garoto que eu já beijei na vida!

Ficamos assim por um tempo que, pra mim, pareceu uma eternidade. Mas, como tudo que é bom dura pouco...

"Aí estão vocês!" – essa voz é da...

"Sango! Você esta atrapalhando..." – o Miroku também?

"Xii! Foi mal aí Kagome..." – isso, depois de interromper vai embora! Vai mesmo! Antes que eu te esgane!

"Sem problemas..." – consigo dizer. Com muita raiva é claro!

"Miroku!" – o que o Inuyasha está fazendo?

"Sim..."

"Você poderia levar a Sango em casa?" – hm...estou gostando dessa conversa...

"Claro...mas, por que?" – que curioso! Mas eu também quero saber!

"Isso não é da sua conta seu enxerido!" – rsrs. Ele está sério, mas eu consigo ver que está apenas segurando uma risada...

"Está bem! Estou indo!" – saindo de lá acompanhado por Sango.

Depois que eles foram embora, nós continuamos sentados onde estávamos e eu resolvi perguntar:

"Por acaso está pensando em me levar pra casa?"

"Se você quiser..."

"Eu ia adorar!"

"Mas por enquanto, eu prefiro ficar aqui, e beijar você!"

E antes que eu pudesse responder, ele me deu um beijo igual àqueles de novela...não! Melhor que aqueles de novela!

Nos separamos sem fôlego...

"Quer ir pra casa agora?" – ele me perguntou.

"Pra minha?" – eu nem sei por que perguntei isso, mas...

"Claro que não! Pra minha!" – ele está brincando?

"Pára de brincadeira!"

"É verdade! Por que você acha que eu pedi para o Miroku levar a Sango? Eu quero passar um tempo...a sós com você!" – rindo marotamente.

"Ah! Agora eu entendi porque você dispensou o pobre do Miroku..."

"Hehe...vamos?" – safadinho!

"Não sei...vou pensar no seu caso!" – digo cruzando os braços e fazendo uma falsa cara de dúvida.

"..." – ele ficou em silêncio...será que desistiu da idéia? Não! – "Já pensou?"

"Já!"

"E...?"

"Está esperando o que pra me levar!"

_**Fim...**_

* * *

_** Oi Minna!**_

_**Como v6 estão?**_

_**Essa é minha terceira fic de Inuyasha...o título não tem muito a ver com a história, mas eu achei que ficou bom...**_

**_O q v6 acharam? Não esqueçam de mandar review está bem?_**

****

**_Kissu, Lilly-chan_**


	2. Meio

_**Como num passe de mágica**_

_**Como eu gostei muito de escrever o primeiro capítulo dessa fic (q na verdade, era pra ser o único), decidi escrever esse cap como **presente de Natal** para v6!...EEHHH! V6 vaum t q me aturar + um poukinhoooo,.**_

_**AH! A narração vai continuar sendo da Kagome.**_

_**AH! ² -rsrs- Tm um **Lemon**...Entaum, jah tah avisado!**_

_**Espero que gostem dessa continuação, Lilly-chan.**_

_**Ah! 'assim' eh pensamento!**_

_**Resumo: **Eu, Sango, Yuka, Erri e Ayumi estávamos indo para uma festa numa casa noturna conhecida por elas, mas que eu nunca tinha sequer ouvido falar.__No começo eu não queria ir, mas agora_...

**Capítulo 2**

'_Ai! Mais que coisa mais chata! Esse sol batendo no meu rosto e atrapalhando meu sono! Eu mereço isso mesmo né? Só pode ser praga de alguém.'_

Esse foi o meu primeiro pensamento logo de manhã. Murmurei qualquer reclamação da luz, e me virei para o lado. _'Que ótimo! Também tem luz desse lado!'_ Mas, quando eu estava preste a reclamar mais alto, senti uma pequena, porém considerável sombra ofuscar um pouco a luz.

Quando abri meus olhos, tive a visão mais linda do mundo. Inuyasha estava levemente debruçado, mas não depositava seu peso em mim. Eu já falei o quanto ele é lindo? Pois é! Ele é maravilhoso! E o melhor ainda estava por vir...

"Bom dia linda" – com o sorriso mais lindo e carinhoso que eu já vi pela manhã. Não que eu tenha visto muitos, mas...

"Você acorda de bom humor? Que bom! Descobri mais uma qualidade em você..." – murmurei me espreguiçado.Ele sorriu um pouco mais, mas depois ficou sério de repente.Fiquei preocupada. _'Será que eu fiz alguma coisa?'_.

"Não vai me dar bom dia?" – ainda sério, mas vi que ele estava apenas brincando. Com isso me tranqüilizei.

"Bom dia lindo" – ele voltou a sorrir _daquele_ jeito e me deu outro beijo maravilhoso. Eu acho que já falei pra vocês como ele beija bem...ele beija com vontade!Aliás, com MUITA vontade.Mas, tudo que é bom dura pouco. Logo ele parou, me deu um selinho e disse as duas coisas que eu mais gostei de ouvir naquela manhã.

"Vá tomar um banho e depois tomaremos café..." – é isso mesmo que vocês entenderam! Poxa! Depois de tanto _exercício_ eu fiquei suada e com fome...eu sou humana!

'Tá legal que a melhor parte do banho não foi exatamente o banho...

Eu entrei no banheiro do quarto...Peraí! Eu disse que o quarto dele é uma suíte? Pois é! A casa toda é enorme! Apesar de eu só ter visto o quarto deu pra notar pela quantidade de escadas e corredores que eu tive que subir naquela noite. Bom, continuando, eu entrei no banheiro, tirei o roupão que ele tinha me dado porque minhas roupas estavam meio...amarrotadas e jogadas no chão...

Liguei o chuveiro na água fria, e criei coragem pra entrar. Ah! Fala aí quem nunca fez isso! Água fria é bom, mas precisa de uma certa...Preparação psicológica pra entrar debaixo dela! Devo admitir que estava realmente frio. Mas logo as coisas esquentaram... literalmente!

Inuyasha parou na porta do banheiro, que estava encostada, e começou a falar comigo.

"Kagome?" – a voz dele estava abafada por causa do barulho do chuveiro e também porque a porta 'tava encostada.

"Oi?"

"O que você vai querer comer?" – jura que ele vai cozinhar? O.O

"Você que vai preparar?"

"Claro que não!" – deu pra ouvir uma risada – "Eu sou um completo desastre na cozinha! Vou pedir pra cozinheira fazer...".

"Ainda bem! Porque eu nunca comeria o que você fosse cozinhar!" – sorri só de imaginar a cara que ele estava fazendo.

"Ah é?" – eu vi ele entrando e fiquei super envergonhada!

"Pára! O que 'cê 'tá fazendo?" – quase gritando enquanto tentava inutilmente me esconder com os braços.

"O que foi? Eu já vi tudo que você tem aí!" – sorrindo.

"M-Mas eu fico com vergonha! E você está de hobbie!" – corando. _'Nossa! Como eu devo estar parecendo estúpida! A gente passou a noite inteira juntos e eu ainda fico com vergonha!'_.

"Não seja por isso!" – alargou mais ainda aquele sorriso safado dele enquanto se aproximava. Vocês adorariam ver o que eu vi! Ele veio andando como um felino que vai caçar a sua presa, e tirou o roupão lentamente. NOSSA! Eu quase tive um treco! Ele entrou no boxe! – "Ainda está com vergonha? Porque eu acho que estou sentindo um cheiro parecido com o de ontem..." – droga! Eu esqueci que ele é um meio-youkai e pode saber _essas_ coisas...Ah! Quer saber? Tanto faz!

"Baka..." – sussurrei em puro fascínio antes dele me beijar sem encostar-se a mim. Ele começou com um beijo leve, mas, como todos os beijos dele são agitados, ele logo ficou mais _feroz_.

Ele colocou a mão direita na minha cintura, e apertou-a de um jeito que me incitou, fazendo meu desejo aumentar. Pude sentir ele sorrir satisfeito sobre os meus lábios _'Provavelmente esse safado 'tá sentindo meu cheiro agora!'_Eu pensei antes de sorrir também.

Deu mais uns dois passos e nos encostamos. Eu estava com meus braços junto ao corpo, mas com essa aproximação eu coloquei meu braço esquerdo sobre o direito dele, fazendo com que minha mão tocasse o seu ombro, mas eu logo a levei aos cabelos prateados dele e massageei sua nuca puxando-o mais pra perto.

Senti que ele estava começando a ficar tão _alegre_ quanto eu quando senti sua parte mais sensível na minha perna. Enquanto sua mão continuava em minha cintura acariciando-a, ele começou a andar até a parede do boxe me pressionando contra ela, e fazendo com que nossos corpos ficassem mais juntos. Senti sua mão agarrar fortemente minha coxa e em seguida subir alisando e apertando a lateral do meu corpo.

Ele parou de repente e me olhou. Vi nos olhos dourados dele, que ele tinha alguma coisa pra me dizer.

"O que você quer falar?" – sussurrei. Já estava completamente envolvida e ele _tinha_ que parar justamente agora?

"Eu acho que me apaixonei por você..." – ele disse baixinho com os lábios colados na minha orelha.

"Eu tenho certeza..." – respondi no mesmo tom que ele, só que dessa vez eu colei minha boca na dele voltando a beijá-lo tão, ou mais intensamente que antes. A essa altura eu nem lembrava mais que estava tomando banho frio, e ele parecia ter se esquecido que permanecíamos no banheiro...

Nos beijamos mais e eu já estava cansada de ficar na _preliminar_, se é que me entendem. Mas, como se ele lesse os meus pensamentos, fez com que nossos corpos se encaixassem e depois começamos a fazer movimentos lentos e ritmados.Ele não parou de me beijar um minuto, e juntos chegamos ao ápice do desejo.

oOooOooOo

"Você tem certeza de quê?" – nós já estávamos secos, vestidos (Ah! Ele me deu uma roupa que era da namorada do meio-irmão dele ou coisa parecida XD), e sentados na mesa da cozinha. Espera...ele me perguntou o que?

"Como assim?"

"Você disse isso quando eu te falei que achava que estava apaixonado..." – ele me explicou enquanto tomava um gole do suco de laranja. _'Muito gostoso por sinal...O suco, e ele com essa pose enquanto bebe...'_.

"Ah! Eu quis dizer que tenho certeza que estou apaixonada por você!" – sorri.

"Nossa... você é direta!".

"Ué, você queria que eu fizesse rodeio que nem você?" – rebati com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Hã? O-O que você quer dizer com isso?" – ele quase engasgou com o suco. _'Será que eu estou exigindo muito querendo que ele diga que me ama?Afinal, eu me apaixonei por ele _**como num passe de mágica**'.

"Nada..." – bebendo um gole do meu suco. Eu tive que me segurar pra não rir da cara de espantado que ele fez.

"Se é isso que quer ouvir eu falo...".

"Mesmo?" – agora eu que estava surpresa.

"Claro, mas depende do que você quer ouvir...".

"Hã?" – ai não! Ninguém merece! Ele vai começar a brincar comigo de novo?

"Você quer que eu diga que tenho certeza ou que te amo?".

"Mas..." – nossa, minha cabeça ta rodando...

"Porque se você só quiser saber se eu tenho ou não certeza é mais fácil pra eu dizer, agora, se você quiser uma declaração mais articulada vai acabar me deixando sem-graça ou nervoso, e quando eu fico nervoso ou sem-graça eu acabo falando muito, mas muito mesmo!" – acabou? Ele parou de falar FINALMENTE? Mas o pior não é isso. O pior é que ele falou, falou e eu nem consegui prestar atenção.

"Hm...".

"..." – ele só riu. Igual aquele sorrisinho da noite anterior.

"Eu acho que me perdi na primeira pergunta...".

"Era isso que eu queria...".

"Baka..." – sussurrei, cruzei os braços frente ao peito e fechei a cara.

"Ah não! Você vai ficar brava com essa brincadeirinha?" – ele disse isso já de pé, e ao meu lado.

"Claro! Eu já não gostei da primeira vez, e não ia ser agora que ia gostar!" – eu levantei também, e ainda de braços cruzados, comecei a andar pela cozinha, que era realmente enorme.

"Kagome... me desculpe!" – com uma cara de cachorro pidão...nossa! Isso ficou estranho! Cachorro...vocês entenderam né?

"Posso pensar no seu caso..." – eu vou perdoa-lo...mas antes quero vê-lo se desculpando mais um pouquinho...rsrs (eu sou má XP)

"Ah! O que você quer que eu faça pra me desculpar?" – epa! Eu acho que ele 'tá ficando nervoso.

"Diga o que você sente por mim?" – é...eu acho que isso é o suficiente...

"Grr..." – ele...rosnou?

"Por favor, Inuyasha... Eu me sinto não-correspondida, afinal, me declarei _'não da melhor forma, mas...'_, e você nem me deu uma resposta!" – disse fazendo minha melhor cara de chantagem emocional.

"Quer mesmo que eu faça isso? Eu não sou muito bom em falar dos meus sentimentos..." – Ah! Fala sério! Gente! Será que é tão difícil assim dizer três palavras? Só três!

"Bom... se você não se sentir à vontade tudo bem também..." – claro, eu não vou força-lo...Mas que eu ia adorar, eu ia!

"Feh! Eu digo!" – o que? É isso mesmo que eu ouvi? Será que ele percebeu que eu fiquei triste? Oooohh! Que kawaii!

"M-mesmo?".

"É".

"...".

"...".

"Pode começar...".

"Assim? Num tem nem clima!".

"Ai, ai..." – deixa-me pensar...AH! – "Tive uma idéia!".

"E qual é?".

"Eu vou pra minha casa agora, e mais tarde nos encontramos pr'um jantar, se você achar que pode me dizer o que sente tudo bem, se não, cada um volta pra sua casa e nunca mais nos vemos!" – é, eu sei que peguei pesado, mas se não for assim ele nunca vai admitir que me ama!

"T-tá legal...".

Depois de eu ter dito a minha brilhante idéia pra ele, saí e fui até o 'apê' que eu e as meninas dividíamos (sim, _dividíamos_... Por que... Ah! Depois vocês vão saber...). Tive uma grande surpresa em ver Sangô lá. Não pensem que eu sou maluca, é que ela estava acompanhada...De quem? Miroku, obviamente! Graças a Deus eles estavam vestidos e apenas conversando quando eu cheguei!

Tivemos uma breve conversa e eu lhes contei o que faria hoje à noite...Eles me desejaram sorte, se despediram dizendo que iam ao cinema _'Hunft! Cinema...Sei! Vou fingir que acredito'_ e saíram.

Quando estava começando a anoitecer eu fui me arrumar. Enquanto eu me vestia, eu fiquei pensando em vááárias coisa...Tipo: _'Será que estou querendo demais do Inuyasha? Nós não nos conhecemos nem há uma semana e eu já quero que ele diga que me ama!' _Ou então _'Será que eu sou fácil demais? Será que ele acha isso?'_ Ou até mesmo _' Essa roupa 'ta decente?Ai-meu-Deus! Minha calcinha 'tá com um buraquinho do lado!'_...Eu sei que esse último é muito estranho, mas eu estava pensando mesmo isso!

Bom, voltando ao meu encontro...

Eu finalmente terminei de me arrumar, e fui direto ao restaurante combinado. Ele já estava lá, e lindo como sempre! Usava roupas sociais. Ainda não o tinha visto usar esse tipo de roupas, e devo admitir... Ele fica completamente IRRESISTÌVEL! Well... Ele logo me viu, e levantou da mesa esperando eu me aproximar. Sentamos e logo um garçom veio pegar o nosso pedido.

Jantamos, e logo estávamos conversando animadamente. Infelizmente, ele ainda não tinha dado pistas de que ia se declarar, mas, eu sou persistente, e queria agarrar aquele homem! Quer dizer... Aquele Hanyou!

oOooOooOo

Depois de duas horas conversando, eu já estava cansada, entediada, perdendo as esperanças, pronta pra escrever um livro sobre a vida do Inuyasha, e principalmente, com meu bumbum dormente... '_Ai! Que raiva! Por que ele não fala logo "Eu te amo" e nós vamos pra casa dele pra dormirmos abraçadinhos? Eu mereço! Só pode ser praga daquela garota que também 'tava de olho nele ontem...'_.

Finalmente, ele se tocou que eu estava completamente enfadada e me chamou pra dançar. Sabe aquelas músicas lentas que todos os casais de filmes românticos dançam? Era desse tipo...

Eu tenho que admitir que ele dança muito bem e tudo mais, mas, eu queria realmente aquela declaração.

A música acabou, e voltamos a nos sentar.

"Inuyasha... Eu acho melhor ir pra casa... já 'tá ficando tarde, e eu não gosto muito de sair a essa hora".

"Mas, Kagome, Nós não tínhamos..." – mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa eu o interrompi.

"Eu sei o que tínhamos combinado, mas vejo que você não está pronto pra assumir uma coisa tão séria quanto os seus sentimentos..." – disse-lhe com o meu melhor sorriso, embora eu estivesse morrendo por dentro.

"Não! Eu quero realmente...".

"Por favor, Inuyasha! Assim só vai me magoar! Deixe que eu vá embora... talvez nos encontremos outro dia e quem sabe, você esteja preparado para me dizer o que sente..." – eu disse isso já de pé e com minha bolsa nas mãos – "Se for o nosso destino ficarmos juntos, com certeza vamos nos reencontrar...".

"Não faça isso comigo! Eu... eu..." – '_é... parece que não vai ser dessa vez. Agora tudo que posso fazer é esperar que o destino realmente esteja a favor da nossa união'_.

E assim eu saí do restaurante sem nem ao menos olhar pra trás...

Como aquele encontro havia sido uma semana antes do Natal, minha noite nesse dia foi muito só, e como não o vi mais desde aquele dia, fiquei muito triste. Sango e as meninas passaram com seus namorados, e eu, que esperava ficar com Inuyasha, passei completamente sozinha. Ou melhor, com o rosto dele na minha cabeça.

Infelizmente o destino não estava do meu lado naquele ano... pelo menos, era o que eu achava!

_**Continua...(?).**_

* * *

_**É isso aí pessoal! Esse capítulo vai ter continuação!**_

_**É que tipo, eu ia fazer um só como um especial de Natal, mas como eu não consegui terminar a tempo, decidi fazer mais um capítulo, como se fosse um 'especial' de Ano Novo...que será o terceiro!**_

_**Não garanto nada como data exata, mas se eu não postar o próximo (e último) no dia 31/12/05, eu postarei nas primeiras semanas de Janeiro tah?**_

_**Bye bye, e aguardo reviews! Mtas d preferência!**_


	3. Fim

Como num passe de mágica 

_Yo Minna-san! Como estão?Espero q bem! Eu estou ótima! Meu aniversário foi da 29/01! Eu fiz 15 aninhos! E por isso eu vou dar um presente pra v6 XD! Uma Short-fic com **3** capts de Inuyasha(um de cada vez é claro!)! O nome vai ser "**Entre a Sedução e a Traição**". Um título meio nd a v (igual ao dessa fic), mas eu gostei mt d escrever!_

_**Adorei receber os reviews de todas, e espero ler mais reviews suas nas próximas fics **(sim! Eu tenho alguns projetos!)._

_**Agora, aproveitem o último capítulo de: "Como num Passe de Mágica".**_

Ah! _'Assim' _eh pensamento! 

_**Resumo: **Eu, Sango, Yuka, Erri e Ayumi estávamos indo para uma festa numa casa noturna conhecida por elas, mas que eu nunca tinha sequer ouvido falar._

_No começo eu não queria ir, mas agora_...

Capítulo 3 

Bom, como eu disse na última vez, meu Natal foi horrível! Um porcaria! Eu, é claro, queria ter passado com o Inuyasha, mas, não deu.

Eu nunca fui daquelas que acreditam muito nessa coisa de alma gêmea, mas depois que eu conheci aquele hanyou, eu mudei de idéia! Ele foi feito pra mim! Eu não consigo nem imaginar ele com outras mulheres... NUNCA!

A culpa foi minha, eu sei disso... Como? Ué, fui eu que dispensei aquele Deus só porque ele não disse que me amava... Também né? Que idiota eu fui! Por que não anotei o endereço dele, ou dei meu telefone pra ele? '_Eu sou muito burra em acreditar nessa coisa de destino!'_. Eu pensei.

Aí eu sentei no sofá da 'república' esperando o sol nascer e as garotas chegarem.

Alguns dias depois, ou melhor, no dia 30 de dezembro, eu decidi que ia passar meu Ano Novo na casa dos meus pais que fica um pouco longe daqui. Mas, como o 'destino' quis me fazer uma surpresa naquele fim de ano, as garotas me convenceram a ir pra uma festa na casa de uns ricaços.

Aparentemente, um dos garotos que tinham saído com uma delas era filho de um homem muito rico... Ah! Vocês entenderam né?

Bom, já que eu não tinha nada melhor pra fazer (fala sério, a casa dos meus pais é um tédio só!), eu decidi ir. Quem sabia o que essa festa podia reservar pra mim? Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi na a minha 'relação' com o Inuyasha, foi que tenho que me arriscar às vezes, e correr atrás do que eu quero! _'Nossa! Eu aprendi tudo isso com... dois dias de 'rolo'?'_.

oOooOooOo

Dia 31 de dezembro, sete horas da noite, e eu comecei a me arrumar. Eu usei um vestido razoavelmente longo. Ele batia na canela, era todo branco, mas tinha um detalhe dourado. Dizem que é bom passar a virada do ano com 'metais'. Chama riqueza. Apesar de que na situação que eu estava eu precisava passar toda de rosa!

Bom, eu me arrumei, fiquei linda e tive que esperar as madames se arrumarem também...

Depois de quase uma hora aguardando, elas finalmente apareceram e saímos. O carro era da Sango, portanto, ela foi dirigindo.

Eu, pra variar um pouco, estava pensando no Inuyasha... _'Como será que ele passou o Natal? Será que ele arrumou alguém? Será que ele vai passar o Ano Novo com outra mulher! NÃO!'_. Só de pensar nessa hipótese eu entrei em desespero! Por que? Eu acredito que a forma que você passa a virada do ano é muito importante, porque é assim que você vai passar o resto do ano que está chegando... Por exemplo, se você passa a virada sozinha, sem compania, é assim que você vai ficar o resto do ano... Se você passa a virada com um namorado, você vai ter um namorado durante todo o ano seguinte... Deu pra entender não é?

Eu estava realmente torcendo para que o destino trouxesse o Inuyasha pra perto de mim... Mas, nem tudo que queremos nós temos né?

oOooOooOo

Nós chegamos na tal festa, e realmente lá estava bem animado, com muitas pessoas que eu nunca vi na vida! Quer dizer, eu pensei isso, porque logo eu ouvi uma voz muito desagradável...

"K-chan, é você?" – _'Não, é o Papai Noel!'_.

"Sim sou eu Kouga..." – dando meu melhor sorriso falso.

"Nossa! Nunca imaginei ver você aqui!".

"Nem eu!".

"Está sozinha?" – ele disse olhando para os lados.

"Sim, estou..." – eu não consegui disfarçar meu tom de voz pesaroso.

"Por que? Cadê aquele cara-de-cachorro da boate? Vocês não estão juntos?" – apesar de tudo, uma das qualidades do Kouga é que ele vive preocupado comigo.

"Ele... bom, digamos que nós tivemos um problema de _desencontro astral_..." – papo de hippie!

"Hm... Pena... agora você está livre não é?" – eu vi ele se aproximando.

"Não exatamente! Eu estou esperando ele chegar... Ele deve aparecer a qualquer momento!" – _'Como eu queria ter certeza disso que estou falando...'_.

"Ah... Mas, se não quiser passar sozinha, me procura 'tá?".

"Ok" – e graças a Deus vi ele se afastar.

Realmente eu queria ser uma médium pra ter previsto a chegado do Inu-kun... Ah! Esse é o apelido que eu decidi chamá-lo... só espero ter a oportunidade de contar isso a ele.

oOooOooOo

A música eletrônica estava muito alta, as pessoas estavam dançando e se divertindo bastante, mas eu não conseguia agir como elas. Não conseguia parar de pensar naquele maldito Hanyou um só segundo! _'Que raiva!'_.

De repente a música parou, e o dono da casa subiu num banquinho.

"Atenção pessoal! Vamos fazer a contagem regressiva...".

E todos começaram a gritar...

5...

'_Ai meu Deus, será que eu vou ficar sem o Inuyasha?'_.

4...

'_Espera... Aquele que 'tá chegando agora é... é... ELE!'_.

3...

Inuyasha estava entrando no salão, e parecia cansado... Como ele veio parar aqui? E bem na contagem regressiva?

2...

Ah! Isso era o que menos importava naquele momento... ele me puxou pela cintura e nos beijamos com saudade e muito carinho.

1...

FELIZ ANO NOVO!

Pude escutar as pessoas gritarem alguma coisa, mas não conseguia realmente ouvir...Estava completamente envolvida no beijo que há dias esperava... Não foi nada muito agressivo como era, mas mesmo assim foi um dos melhores!

Interrompemos o beijo, mas não nos separamos. Ele apoiou sua testa suada na minha e sorriu. Eu estava ainda meio perdida, mas retribui o gesto. Ficamos assim ainda mais alguns minutos que pareceram anos...

"Eu pensei que nunca mais fosse te ver..." – eu disse depois que nos separamos.

"E eu tinha certeza que íamos nos encontrar logo!" – ele me falou com _aquele_ sorriso maravilhoso.

"Como você veio parar aqui?" – eu finalmente lembrei de fazer a pergunta mais importante da noite.

"Bom..." – aí ele me relatou o ocorrido. Nossa! Falei que nem gente importante agora... 'Relatou o ocorrido'. 'XD

_Lá estava eu, em casa, sentado no sofá da sala e pensando em você_ (nessa hora eu não pude conter um sorriso de satisfação. Pelo menos, não era só eu que tinha ficado desse jeito!)_, quando o Miroku chegou me dizendo que ia ter uma festa na casa de um amigo dele, e que eu tinha que ir._

_Mas eu estava tão sem vontade que dispensei. Foi aí que ele me olhou com um cara realmente assustadora,_ _e disse que eu TINHA que ir de qualquer jeito. E eu, que já estava ficando nervoso com aquela chateação, dei um berro perguntando o porque de tanta insistência, e ele me disse que a Sango ia estar lá. Daí eu deduzi que, se ela ia estar lá, você, como amiga dela, também ia... Quando eu concluí isso, fui correndo para o quarto, tomei banho, e me arrumei correndo. O idiota do Miroku decidiu ir dirigindo, afinal, ele é que sabia o caminho. Mas, como ele é o Miroku, se perdeu, e eu fiquei tão bravo quando desesperado. Já eram 23:30 e eu PRECISAVA passar a virada do ano com você _(de novo eu não me contive, e sorri)

_Bom, quando chegamos no bendito prédio, já eram 23:53. Eu entrei correndo, e apertei o botão do elevador com tanta força que ele afundou _(eu ri novamente tentando imaginar a cena...)_. E o pior, foi que ele não chegou! Dei mais uma olhada no relógio de pulso, e ele marcava 23:58: 47 _(uau O. O! Ele contou os segundos também... Que kawaii! ). _Aí não deu mais pra esperar, e eu subi correndo as escadas._

_Quando eu estava chegando nos últimos degraus, eu pude ouvir as pessoas gritando a contagem regressiva..._

"Bom, o resto você já sabe..." – ele terminou de contar a história com um lindo sorriso. _Aquele_ sorriso lindo.

"Nossa, você não me esqueceu..." – foi a única coisa em que eu consegui pensar.

"Claro que não! Você é a minha alma gêmea, e sei que se não tivesse te conhecido, ficaria perdido, ou então vagando por aí até te encontrar, mesmo sem saber quem você é" – ele finalmente se declarou!

"Uau...".

"O que foi?".

"Você conseguiu...".

"Consegui? O que eu consegui?".

"Me fazer feliz bobo!" – eu o abracei.

"Isso é bom... muito bom. Mas..." – ele queria me dizer alguma coisa. Então me separei dele e perguntei...

"O que aconteceu?".

"Bom... é que...".

"Ai fala logo Inuyasha!" – eu já 'tava ficando nervosa.

"Eu também queria que você me fizesse feliz".

"Eu... você não está feliz comigo? É isso que quer dizer?" – disse já chorando. Por que ele tinha que dizer aquilo?

"Não chore Kagome!".

"Como quer que eu não chore... você acabou de dizer que não gosta da minha presença!" – minha voz saiu meio abafada porque eu estava com as mãos no rosto.

"Não me entenda mal! Eu quis dizer que quero me casar com você!" – eu estava tão triste que nem entendi o pedido que ele estava me fazendo.

"Não tente se explicar Inuyasha! Eu... eu..." – só quando comecei a falar que percebi o que ele tinha dito – "O-O que você disse?".

"Kagome, eu te amo... quer se casar comigo?" – ele me perguntou enquanto tirava uma linda caixinha azul-marinha do bolso da calça, e abriu-a me mostrando um maravilhoso anel.

"Eu... eu..." – não sabia o que dizer!

"Não sabia que tinha ficado gaga nesse pouco tempo em que nos separamos..." – ele zombou rindo com aquela cara que eu tanto odiava.

"Seu baka!" – dei-lhe um tapa – "Acho que não quero aceitar!" – brinquei enquanto caminhava em direção à varanda – "Imagine só, ter que agüentar suas brincadeiras idiotas todos os dias da minha vida...".

"Isso quer dizer que não quer?" – ele fez aquela carinha triste e fofa. Como não amar essa coisinha linda?

"Claro que quero seu bobo!" – eu praticamente pulei em cima dele e o abracei pelo pescoço.

"Nossa, você me deu um susto agora..." – ele reclamou com uma cara de pai que briga com a filha.

"Eu sei... mas eu te amo demais pra te deixar longe..." – toquei seu nariz com a ponta do dedo indicador. Depois o beijei. Céus! Como é bom beijar esse homem!

"Eu também te amo muito...".

Bom, depois disso, nós avisamos a todos que estávamos noivos e que iríamos nos casar o mais rápido possível. E no dia 29 de Janeiro (aniversário da autora dessa fic) nós nos unimos numa linda e inesquecível cerimônia.

Ele tinha, ou melhor, ainda tem uma casa no Maranhão, é no Brasil. Um lugar realmente lindo. Nós passamos a lua-de-mel lá, e ficamos por mais uma semana naquele paraíso.

Quando voltamos pra cá, eu comecei a me sentir mal, e fui fazer uns exames. Deu positivo! Eu estava grávida, e, conforme descobri depois de alguns meses, de uma menina, o qual demos o nome de Yukie.

oOooOooOo

"E agora, eu estou aqui, que nem uma maluca, contanto para um bebê de seis meses toda a minha história de amor. Não é Yukie?" – disse Kagome com a filha nos braços.

"Mas ele está ouvindo..." – disse uma voz muita conhecida e também apreciada pela ouvinte.

"Eu sei, mas não deixa de ser estranho".– ela disse antes de depositar a pequena no berço que ficava ao lado da cama. Inuyasha logo a agarrou por trás e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

"Kagome..." – sussurrou perto de sua orelha.

"Não Inuyasha! Não na frente do Yukie..." – se afastou dele com toda sua força de vontade.

"Então, vamos pro outro quarto..." – disse prendendo-a na parede com um braço de cada lado do seu corpo.

"Céus Inuyasha! Você só pensa nisso?" – tentou inutilmente acabar com o fogo do marido.

"Claro! Tendo você como esposa..." – beijo-a nos lábios de forma feroz, porém mais calma que os de antes.

"Oh! Inu-kun, você tão... Sincero!" – falou assim que se separam.

"Kagome... – disse sério – "Eu já não te pedi para parar de me chamar disso?".

"Disso o que, Inu-kun?" – tentou disfarçar uma risada.

"Está ficando muito abusada dona Akamyia Kagome!" – entrando na brincadeira dela.

"Eu? Fico triste em saber que pensa esse tipo de coisa de mim!" – foi andando até o banheiro do quarto.

"Tadinha! Não queria que ficasse triste meu amor!" – seguindo-a.

"Mas deixou! E só tem uma maneira de me deixar feliz de novo..." – sussurrou enquanto tirava o roupão com o qual estava, pois havia saído do banho a pouco.

"Agora sim eu cheguei a conclusão que você ADORA banheiros!" – deu uma risada antes de fechar a porta.

"Com você... Não adoro só o banheiro... Mas o quarto, a sala, o carro, o closet, os elevadores, a sua sala no escri...".

"Eu já entendi!" – interrompeu-a suspendendo as mãos, e logo em seguida beijando-a de forma apaixonada.

E assim, se entregaram a mais uma ligação entre os corpos e exploração de sensações.

oOooOooOo

E, como essa é a minha história de amor, eu quero terminar de contá-la a vocês...

Eu, o Inu-kun (ele que não ouça isso! XP) e a Yukie formamos uma linda família, e nos amamos muito! A Yukie, apesar da aparência humana, tem alguns poderes de Youkai, e o "lindo" do pai dela, está ensinando-a a lutar! Vê se pode isso! Que raiva que isso me dá! Eu queria que ela fosse uma garotinha fofa e _paty_ que nem eu era na idade dela (AH! Ela está com 14 anos agora...), mas não! O idiota (mas amado) pai dela TINHA que fazer-la uma lutadora...

Bom! Fora isso, vivemos muito bem na casa (mansão) que o Inuyasha herdou do pai, e espero que vivamos nessa alegria por muitos e muitos anos ainda.

Espero que tenham gostado da minha história de amor, e desejo uma melhor ainda pra vocês.

Afinal, o que é a vida sem o amor verdadeiro?

Até algum dia!


End file.
